


The Night You Became Mine

by VaporwaveScribe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged up characters, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, poem format, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveScribe/pseuds/VaporwaveScribe
Summary: You call Jaden to your dorm one night...you have something important to tell him.
Relationships: Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Night You Became Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An old poem/story I had written years ago that I found in my Big Bin of Stories.  
> I had thought to try my hand at a poem format so I could crank out some fanfiction faster than my super slow pace.  
> Let me know if this is a viable format and maybe I can try and do some more of these!
> 
> Jaden Yuki/Juudai Yuuki and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX are copyrighted to their respective owners.

You closed the door,  
Pressed your back on it.  
"Oh! You came!"  
"Of course I did.  
I couldn`t turn down  
A request from you!"  
Jaden replied, with a smile.

A blush coloured your face.  
It turned you on, knowing  
He would always come at your call.

He moved towards you,  
A question in his eyes.  
You opened your mouth  
To answer, but  
Your response came  
In the form of a  
Fall.

You braced for the impact.  
But you knew better.  
Of course, it was softer than  
You thought. Your false clumsiness  
Was a horrible ruse to  
Get him in your clutches.

Holding you close, worry  
Replaced his question.  
But you hid your face  
In his chest, enjoying the embrace  
That you would claim as only yours.  
Inhaling his scent, remembering him  
So that you knew what to take from him.

"You`re so warm. I  
Never thought you  
Obnoxious types were."  
You teased, waiting for his  
Embarrassment.  
As you expected,  
His reply was caught  
In his throat, between  
A thanks and a retort.

You rewarded him with a finger  
Touch, "I can now tell you  
Everything."  
He fell silent,  
His expression queried you.

"I love you."

That single phrase was  
All it took to silence him.

No response.

You took the chance  
To feign your escape.  
But his breathless reply was:

"I love you too."

It felt better than you expected.  
Your soul fluttered while  
Your body shuddered at  
The words you thought you`d  
Never hear.

He held you to his heart  
Cradled your face  
And he grinned his cheeky  
Grin. And then he came  
Close.

He kissed you.

"I have always loved you."

Were his words before you  
Had him pinned to the bed.  
The only words he could speak  
As you took him  
That night.

The night you became one.


End file.
